Home
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Anna Wood was a girl who blended into the background until she was forced to give Draco Malfoy extra potions lessons, will this lead to trouble or could this be the start of something different? Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: She sits alone

I was the girl in the background that no one knew I was there; I was the one that stood aside to let people past because I thought that everyone else was more important than me. I was in my third year at Hogwarts, I'm a year below the golden trio, everyone knows the whispers about the famous Harry Potter he defeated the dark lord before he could walk there are also whispers that the dark lord is back, the ministry doesn't believe it but I think Dumbledore does. When I was in my first year there were attacks around the school done by the Basilisk a giant of a snake that did the heir of Slytherin's bidding, I'm a Gryffindor so the Slytherin's are our school rivals it's just the way it has always been, I don't think I belong in Brave Gryffindor I'm more suited for Loyal Hufflepuff. I don't have any friends really just a trusted diary that I write in whenever I feel lonely which is always, you see I'm a mudblood so I don't know much about the wizarding world I'm learning but slowly. I've never had a family well I suppose I must have had a family at one point; I've lived at an orphanage since I was 2, that's when a child's magic starts to show only little things like making our toys shrink or grow, I guess that's why they gave me up they thought I was some sort of freak. The summer I was due to start high school Dumbledore turned up on the orphanage door step saying I have a place at Hogwarts and he explained to me about the wizarding world, he told me that during the holidays I may stay at Hogwarts with some other of the children who have nowhere to go besides summer when I have to return to the orphanage, he handed me a bag of gold and said at the begging of each year I will be given a bag of gold to buy school supplies and anything else I may need, he said someone will come along a day before I am due to leave to take me to get my school supplies and give me further information.

This is where the new school year starts on a train in a compartment of my own on the way to a new year at Hogwarts. As I made my way to the compartment I heard people talk about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, about the dark mark that hovered above the camp ground after the attack, I'm in deep thought when I realise I've been sitting still for too long and I need to stretch my legs, I walked along the corridor until I came to a sudden halt, I'd walked straight into Draco Malfoy who had been talking about some other wizarding school.

'Watch it Mudblood' he sneered at me

'I'm sorry I didn't see you there'

'Why don't you run back to your friendless compartment and cry over how you don't have a family'

Draco's two friends snickered behind him and all I could feel my face becoming very hot, this is why I always stood in the background I hated having people's attention on me and Draco Malfoy was staring straight at me, I turned around and walked straight into the lunch trolley, today was not my day

'Are you ok dear?'

'I'm fine thank you'

'Would you like something from the trolley?'

'No I'm ok'

I retreated back into the compartment; this day has just gotten worse. How did Draco know about me? No one knows anything about me like I said I don't have any friends, I started out the window and watched the rolling countryside role past and thought about what it would be like to have a family missing me at home, having an owl bring me a letter every morning with a sweet parcel, a sadness washed over me I hated the train ride to Hogwarts, seeing all those families waving and kissing their children goodbye until Christmas.

The sun started to set so I closed the blinds in the compartment and dressed into my uniform, I was just fastening the clasp of my cloak when the train came to a shuddering stop, I walked onto the platform and got into the carts the drove themselves more third years climbed in and the cart began to move, we travelled up the long path to the front doors of Hogwarts and we all climbed out, we made our way to the great hall the four great tables were waiting for us as I made my way to the Gryffindor table, I took my usual seat at the end of the table closest to the door and waited for the sorting to be over so I could eat. Dumbledore stood and with two words the feast began. I grabbed all the food I could eat and then some more, I felt like I couldn't move.

Once everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and began his start of the year speech.

'Now that we are all fed and watered I must once again asked for your attention, while I give out some notices. Mr Filch the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include scream yo-yo's, fanged Frisbees an ever-bashing boomerangs. The fall list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office. As ever I would like to remind you all, that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students as is the village of Hogsmeade to all bellow the third year.'

It was the first year I'm allowed the visit Hogsmeade.

'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year' this coursed an outcry from most of the students

'This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…'

All of a sudden then was a commotion and a man with a big thick stick and a limp, limped into the great hall, he limped his way over to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear, Dumbledore nodded and turned back to use with a smile.

'May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody' Professor Moody turned to the students and I was shocked to discover that he only had one normal eye the other was swirling around and it was twice the size of hit other eye, it was tied around his head with a leather strap.

'As I was saying we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year'

One of the Weasley twins shouted out that he had to be joking, I didn't understand everyone's shock and excitement. Dumbledore carried on talking about the tournament and told us that Hogwarts will play host to two more schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Dumbledore also said that you had to be at least 17 years old to enter into the Tournament this was met with protest from all four tables, he calmed the protests and sent us all off to bed. I shared my room with three other girls in my year they were ok but we never spent time outside of the dorm together, they were talking about the tournament and I just drowned them out as I got ready for bed. I felt tired beyond belief I never travelled anywhere so when I did I was tired.

I woke when I heard shuffling around the room, the other girls were getting ready for their first day of school, there was excitement in the air because we got to choose our subjects this year, I made my way down to breakfast and waited for my time table to be handed to me, when it was I looked and saw that I have a free period so I made my way to the library I was sitting at a table when Professor Snape walked over to me, Professor Snape had to be my least favourite teacher he hated Gryffindor's and tried to find any way to make their life hell.

'Miss Wood, follow me'

'I sighed and grabbed my school bag and followed Snape down to his office'

I walked in a found Draco standing by Snape's desk

'Sit the both of you' Snape walked over to his desk as we both took a seat

'Miss Wood you are advance in your potions making and you Mr Malfoy are behind, Miss Wood you are to give Mr Malfoy extra help throughout the year'

'Sir you want this mudblood to give me extra potions lessons?'

Snape sneered and let out a simple yes

'Sir I don't think I can'

'You will Miss Wood or your house will lose house points for you being selfish, I believe you both have a free period this morning go and start now'

We both nodded and made our way to an empty potions class room, Draco puffed as he sat down at a desk, I looked down at the list of potions Snape had given me before we left his office these were the ones that he wanted Draco to learn. The first one on the list was an Aging Potion, it looked easy enough I sat down next to Draco he opened his mouth and began to speak

'If we are being forced to do this then there has to be some rules mudblood, first we do not speak to each other if you need to speak to me about potions and nothing else send an owl, secondly you do not tell anyone else about this, do you understand?'

'Who would I tell, all of my friends? And I have a rule for you, stop calling me mudblood'

'Fine'

'Good shall we begin'

Draco nodded and listened to what I had to say and give him pointers on how to get the best results from the potion and after an hour Draco had managed to brew a decent Aging potion, we agreed to meet again in two days' time and we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Devil has his eye on you

The next few days were the same as ever for me at Hogwarts, there were preparations going on for the Triwizard tournament and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was causing a stir around the students, he had told us in our first lesson that he was going to put the Cruciatus curse on us and see if we can break out of it, shock ran through the room when he said that, I heard snippets of conversation such as unbearable pain, unforgivable curses, you-know-who used them times like these I really felt like an outsider, everyone knew about these curses besides me, I was making my way down to the charms classroom for my second lesson with Malfoy, when I bumped into Peeves my mind was on these curses.

'Lookie what we have here, an ickle second year sneaking around the corridor'

'I was not sneaking Peeves, I need to get by'

'Not so fast, I have a riddle for you'

'Peeves I don't have time for this'

'If you want to get past ickle third year answer me this riddle'

'Fine'

'One is to three as three is to five and five is to four and four is the magic number. What is the patern?'

I had to think about this I really wasn't good at things like this but if I wanted to get past I had to think, then it dawned on me, I've heard this riddle before, one of the girls I have to share a room with back in the orphanage liked riddles and had a book on them and this was on the back cover, I remember the answer

'Well Peeves One has three letters in the word three has five letters in it five has four letters and four has four letters in it if you try more numbers they will always come back to the number four: so four is the magic number'

With a hoot Peeves disappeared into the wall and left the corridor empty, I knew I was late so I ran the rest of the way once I reach the classroom I found Draco lounging at a desk

'Your late do you not own a watch?'

'No I don't and the only reason I'm late is because Peeves blocked my way now Snape wants you to do a Blemish Blitzer'

After 10 minutes working in silence I broke it

'What's an unforgivable curse?'

Malfoy looked at me with a wired expression and the he smiled, the smile shocked me, why was he smiling at me

'Why are you smiling at me?'

'I forgot for a second you were a mudblood'

'Stop using that word'

He ignored my protest and carried on speaking

'There are three unforgivable curses Avada Kedavra, Crucio and Imperio, all worse than the other, my farther says that you-know-who was keen on using them'

'Professor Moody said the ministry doesn't want us to know about them'

'They wouldn't the ministry don't like that kind of thing'

'Why are you answering my questions I thought you wanted to ignore me'

'Well I decided if we are forced to spend time together we may as well speak, just not outside of this classroom'

Then hour went by nicely I didn't feel tense anymore and before I knew it, it was time to get to my next lesson which was charms with Flitwick, we studied the cheering charm and we all left the lesson with big smiles on our faces, when I walked into the Entrance hall to go and get some dinner I noticed a crowd of people gathered around a notice I made my way over and read it over a second years shoulder

Triwizard Tournament

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October, lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

It was only a week away, I had Care of Magical Creatures last thing on a Friday, I started to wonder how the other schools will arrive in, I was just about to move when something hard hit me, I looked around to find a second year sprawled on the floor because Malfoy and his friends had pushed their way to the front and knocked over anyone in their way, I turned around and helped the second year up, he scurried away, I turned around and looked straight into Malfoy's eyes I then turned around and hurried myself into the great hall, it was also the first trip to Hogmeades this weekend and I was looking forward to it I saved a bit of money from my school supply allowance by buying some of my books second hand, I finished my food and made my way up to the dormitory, I realised I hadn't written in my diary but I didn't feel like I needed to for some reason, I didn't feel so lonely I had no idea why.

Saturday came and I found myself getting ready for the Hogsmeade visit, I found the permission slip and put the few coins I had in my purse and made my way down to breakfast and found most of the third years buzzing with excitement, when it was time to go we all waited at the main gates waiting for Filch to check our permission slips he looked at mine grunted that I could go then moved on to the next person. I walked down to the path leading to Hogsmeade and took it all in there were rows of shops all offering different things, students were hanging around outside the sweet shop Honeydukes, I walked into the shop and looked around there were sugared quills and chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavour jelly bean, jelly slugs and a whole array of curious creations. I chose a few sweets and made my way further down the streets till I came to the Three Broomsticks Inn, I walked in and ordered a Butter Beer and sat down in the corner so I was able to watch people enter and leave, I had almost finished my first tankard when Madame Rosmerta came over and gave me another tankard.

'I didn't pay for this'

'It's from that boy'

She pointed at a blonde haired figure retreating out of the door, I smiled look who is breaking his own rule about associating with me outside of the classroom, I drank the Butter Beer and made my way back to Hogwarts, the weather was beginning to change soon all the fires will be lit in the common rooms, I had dinner and climbed the stairs to bed I was tired after my day of excitement.

Monday came and it was time for another lesson with Malfoy I walked in to find him sitting there once again, I took my spot next to him and gave him instructions on what he had to do

'Did you like your Butter Beer?'

'Yes thank you, but why did you send it to me?'

'I dunno, I just did'

'Ok, I heard about the whole Ferret thing'

He concentrated on the potion he was making, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Malfoy being a ferret

'It's not funny'

'I'm sorry'

'Wait until my father hears about it, Professor Moody will have to deal with that'

'Yes Professor Moody does have an interesting way of teaching'

'Are you looking forward to the Durmstrang school coming, I heard you talking about them on the train here'

'Ears dropping are we' he smirked at me and for some reason my heart did a little skip

'No' I couldn't help but smile back at him

'My farther wanted me to go to Durmstrang but my mother wanted me to go to Hogwarts'

'Wish I had a mother and farther to fight over where I went to school'

'What happened to your mum and dad?'

'I don't know, the orphanage just told me I was left on the doorstep without a note or anything, as the years went on I gave up hope of finding a family that would want me, the other children kept their distance from me, that's how I learnt to blend into the background'

'I can't imagine not having house elves to boss around and Galleons to buy whatever I wanted'

'Yes it must be so hard'

'Mother and farther tell me what I can and can't do it drives me insane and my Aunt is back from being away and she is worse than my farther'

'Where was your Aunt?'

'Azkaban'

'What's that?'

'It's a prison for Witches and Wizard's'

Throughout the conversation we has leaned in towards each other

'Hold still'

'Why?'

'You have an eyelash'

'Oh'

Draco reached across and brushed his finger across my cheek, the breath caught in my throat, before I knew it our lips where against each other's, it was a soft kiss the first kiss a girl dreams about I could almost hear fireworks, he pulled back looking into my eyes looking for something, I leant forward and kissed him back when his lips weren't touching mine a missed them and he had only kissed me once, I could feel him smile as we kissed as he laced his hands in my hair. He pulled back and let out a sigh

'We have to go. I have to be in Care of Magical creatures in 10 minutes'

I could feel my lips pout and he chuckled as he kissed me one last time as he left the room, what just happened Draco Malfoy kissing me and I liked it, I really liked it. The next three days went by in a blur until Friday came, it was time or Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Close enough to touch

I was stood by the black lake waiting for the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang to arrive, I was waiting for something to happen when I felt a hand brush mine, I looked up to fine Draco looking at the sky with his hand next to mine, his fingers brushing mine, I smiled at the ground, whenever he was near me I felt relaxed and calm. We waited for 10 minutes when all of a sudden something was coming towards us it was a gigantic powder blue horse drawn carriage drawn by winged horses, it flew right over our heads and landed in front of the entrance a boy climbed out followed by a giant women, I'd never seen a person so big I thought Hagrid was a giant following Dumbledores lead everyone clapped as she approached the headmaster.

'My dear Madame Maxime, Welcome to Hogwarts'

'Dumbly-dorr I 'ope I find you well?'

'On excellent form, I thank you'

'My pupils' Stood around here was around a dozen boys and girls, I looked up at Draco and found his mouth hanging open, I gave his hand a pinch as he snapped out of his daze, he smiled down at me as I narrowed my eyes, the Beauxbatons disappeared inside and we went back to waiting for the Durmstrang students to arrive. We didn't have to wait long before the lake started to rumble, Draco pulled me back just as a whirlpool formed and a black pole started to rise before our eyes a ship started to rise before us, they dropped anchor an people started to disembark, as they made their way up the lawn towards the entrance I got a proper look at them, the students were wearing cloaks of some sort of fur and at the front was a man wearing a different uniform to the rest.

'Dumbledore' The man leading the students called 'How are you my dear fellow, how are you?'

'Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff' Dumbledore replied

'Dear old Hogwarts, how good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along into the warmth, you don't mind Dumbledore'

Professor Karkaroff, Viktor and Dumbledore walking in to the school and students began to follow, I waited behind until me and Draco were the last two left, he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my hand softly.

'I heard a rumour about you and Pansy'

'It's not true'

'Do you even know what the rumour is?'

'Don't need to because it's not true'

He drew me to him and wrapped his arms around me he leaned in clos, lips barely touching

'Are you jealous Anna?' he whispered

'Jealous me, no'

His eyebrows rose

'Ok maybe a little' His lips crushed against mine and I was lost in a world of fire as my veins and skin caught fire, we pulled apart and walked to the great hall, Malfoy took his seat at the Slyntherin table and me at the Gryffindor table, the Durmstrang students went and sat next to the Slyntherins and Draco engaged Viktor in conversation. Dumbledore stood at his usual spot in the great hall and a silence fell over the hall

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts, I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!'

I looked around the table and noticed that there was different kind of foods on offer I'm guessing French in honour of our guests, once we the puddings come out Dumbledore stood once again

I stopped listening as Dumbledore went on about the rules of the tournament I couldn't enter so there was no point in me listening, I could feel someone's eyes on me and I looked up to find Draco staring at me, when I looked up he smiled and nodded for me to follow him out of the great hall, when everyone was listening to Dumbledore I slipped out the door and out into the grounds.

'Draco, you here?'

I looked around in a circle and then someone grabbed me from behind and spun me in a circle I let out a squeal of delight and heard him laugh in my ear

'Has anyone told you, you look beautiful in moonlight?'

'I can't say anyone has'

'Come I know a place not many people know about come on'

He took my hand as we walked past a lake and into a small area that had a patch of grass and a tree to sit under I went and sat under the tree as Draco muttered spells under his breath

'What are you doing?'

'Just making the space invisible to anyone walking past, if people walk past their eyes will just slide past us without seeing us, it gives us privacy'

He walked over and sat behind me so his back was against the tree and I was leaning in to him

'I think we should get to know more about each other' He stroked up and down my arm

'What would you like to know?'

He thought for a moment then asked me when my birthday was

'2nd of September, what about yours?'

'5th of June, I'm the eldest in our year, what's your favourite colour?'

'Purple what about yours?'

'Green for Slytherin, what do you want most in this world?'

'It's silly'

'Go on'

'For a family, for someone to send me a letter with the morning owls, to know I have someone I can rely on to be there for me when I need them most'

I little tear escaped my eye as I was saying this, I tried to stop it but it fell, Draco tilted my head and kissed the tear away

'That's not silly, and I promise you that you will have a family' I looked into his ice blue eyes and I believed in every word he said to me, we fell into a comfortable silence as we looked up into the stars

'I have some bad news for us'

'What's that?'

'Thanks to your teaching skills Snape says I don't have to have extra lessons anymore, so we will have to find of another way to be together'

'How'

'Hogsmeade we'll find somewhere in Hogsmeade to meet'

'I'll leave that to you then'

'Ok' he kissed my forehead and we fell into silence again, movement caught my eye in the windows it looked like the feast was over

'Looks like we have to go' he sighed and helped me up from the ground he pulled me to him for one last long kiss before he released me and took my hand as we made our way back to the castle, we dropped hands as we got to the entrance hall, Draco went towards the dungeons and I climbed the stairs.

The next morning at breakfast I was eating my toast when an owl flew in with the rest of the post owls and stopped right in front of me and held out its leg I looked around but there was no one else around because I was early, I took the parcel it was holding out to me and with a hoot the owl flew off, I opened the box and found the most beautiful watch it was silver with pink diamonds around the clock face, I looked at the note **So you can be on time** I looked around the room and found Draco smiling at me, Crabbe and Goyle joined him and he went back to ordering them around. I smiled down at the watch as I fastened it to my wrist, I have never owned something that costs more than a school book, it was Saturday and I had nothing to do, I wasn't sure I wanted to go into Hogsmeade so I made my way to the library. I looked through the selves looking for something to read on my day off I choose Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in my first year, he disappeared after his first year and none knows where he went, I was halfway through the book when I heard people talking about how the Weasley twins had tried to trick the age line Dumbledore had drawn and had ended up as old men, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that, as I was lost in my thoughts of beards and grey hair a few students from the Durmstrang school marched into the library and sat down at one of the tables, they were laughing and joking about and they started to get on my nerves, this was a library for god sakes, somewhere you can sit and be quite god forbid you could even read a book. I sat there for another 15 minutes before I could take no more I put my book back and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, walking past the great hall I could see Professor Flitwick charming the ceiling for the Halloween feast tonight, the common room's fire had been lit since the cold winter air had started to roll in, the common room was mostly fall of first and second years since everyone else was probably in Hogsmeade, I sat in a comfy chair near the fire and I couldn't help my eyes from closing, the next think I knew someone was shaking my shoulder, it was Emma one of the girls I shared the dorm with

'Anna the Halloween feast starts soon'

'Oh, thank you'

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room and saw that everyone was making their way out of the portrait hole and heading towards the feast, I sighed and followed behind a group of fifth years, the hall has the usual decorations candles, pumpkins and a starry night, the feast had its usual grandeur, once the feast was over Dumbledore rose to his feet.

'Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minutes, Now when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions'

Everyone hung on his every word, he waved his wand which made all light in the hall dim making the goblet of fire stand out with a bright glow I checked my watch to see how long we have to wait when the goblet started to turn red and sparks started to fly out from it, a small piece of charred paper fluttered down and Dumbledore caught it,

'The champion of Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum' every applauded the Durmstrang students clapped the loudest the second piece of paper was spat out from the goblet and Dumbledore caught it again

'The champion for Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour!' a pretty girl rose and glided to where Viktor Krum had disappeared the final piece of paper fluttered down and Dumbledore called

'The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!' Everyone clapped for the Hogwarts champion

'Excellent, well we have our three champions, I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster, by cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real..'

Every ones attention was on the Goblet which had turned red again and shooting sparks and a long flame was issuing from it, a piece of paper shot out from it and Dumbledore caught it he cleared his throat and spoke

'Harry Potter'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 It's Magic

Everyone stared as Harry walked out of the great hall, people whispered as he walked past, once he had disappeared Dumbledore dismissed everyone, we all climbed through the portrait hole but nobody could leave because everyone was buzzing with excitement people wondered how Harry had got his name in the Goblet when the Weasley twins had failed, I even got into a conversation with the girls in my dormitory we just couldn't believe that there had been four champions and one under the age of 17, when Harry entered the common room some time later he went straight up to his dormitory. The next morning everyone was down at breakfast still talking about what had happened that night, the Slytherin's looked beyond gloomy, I smiled and looked down into my bowl of cereal all of a sudden words started to appear in my milk

**What are you smiling at?**I looked around looking for the person who sending me the message and then I saw Draco staring into his cereal with his wand in his hand, I grabbed my wand and wrote a reply

Your faces, you all look so annoyed

**Potter getting his name in the Goblet has not impressed us Slytherins, do you have spare time today?**

Yes, Professor Sprout has to look after one of her plants that has taken sick so she has cancelled our lesson

**When?**

This afternoon it was a double lesson, why do you ask?

**I have a free afternoon as well, meet me on the seventh floor on the left**

Ok meet you after lunch

I looked up to see Draco nodding and got up with his friends and left the great hall, I looked at my watch and saw I had ten minutes to get to charms, I picked up my bag and waited outside the classroom, the lesson dragged on so did Care of Magical Creatures, potions went by with Snape sneering at every potion of the Gryffindor's and praising all the Slytherins, finally it was time for lunch, I ate as fast as I could then made my way to the seventh floor, I found Draco leaning against the wall, he smiled at me when he saw me approach

'Watch this' He paced in front of the wall three times with a look of concentration on his face then all of a sudden a door appeared I looked at the giant doors then back at Draco

'What is this?'

'It's the room of requirements, I found it yesterday when I was trying to think of places we could meet, I went into the library when I had found it to find out what the room does, apparently it caters to the need of the person who made it appear, also as long as someone is inside it, no one uninvited can get in'

'Wow' Draco nodded and opened the door, I walked in behind him and was shocked what I found, it was what looked like a room in a house, it had a sofa, carpet, fire that was blazing, bookshelves, a radio, and other things that made the place look like a place you would be safe. I loved it. I turned to Draco and I couldn't help but have a goofy grin on my face

'You like it then?'

'I love it' I wrapped my hands around his neck and leant in for a kiss which he obliged, we sat down in front of the fire I leant against Draco and his arms encircled me

'Draco'

'Mmmm'

'You're different when you're with me'

'What do you mean?'

'I see you in school bullying younger years, sneering at Harry and his friends, thinking anyone who is not pure blood below you, yet I am not pure blood, I am muggle-born'

Draco was silent as he stroked my arm, I didn't mind silences between us but I didn't like this one

'Draco…'

'I'm thinking'

'Thinking about what?'

'About what you said, when I'm with you I feel like someone else, I can forget about my farther and what he would say, when I'm out in the school, I'm the person he wants me to be if that makes sense'

I did make sense in the muggle world there was always tv shows about children trying to be like their fathers and trying to impress them

'What person do you like to be?'

He smiled down at me and kissed my nose

'I like being with you' I smiled

'I don't feel alone anymore, before I met you I didn't realise how lonely I was'

'I noticed you, you know'

'What do you mean?'

'Before Snape made us work together I knew who you were, for some reason you always caught my eye and I made some inquiries about the girl who kept herself to herself'

'I did wonder how you knew that stuff about me on the train'

I felt him chuckle and he kissed the top of my head and I snuggled into his chest

'What's it like at the orphanage?'

'Well, it's like a home that doesn't feel like a home if you get me, most children aren't there long, people are always looking for a way to start a family'

'Why did nobody take you to start a new life?'

'I was always the weird girl, strange things kept happening to me, when Dumbledore showed up it made sense, now I spend most of my time at Hogwarts besides summer they don't bother looking for a family for me'

'I'm sorry'

'It doesn't matter I only have a few years before they send me off on my own'

'What do you mean?'

'Well when you get to a certain age they move you to a place that prepare you for living on your own'

'Oh…what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?

That stumped me, I was only in my third year I had about 4 more years at Hogwarts

'I don't know, I still have four years left here, maybe something to do with potions'

'Potions is your favourite lesson, even with Snape making Gryffindor's life a hell'

'Yes, I ignore Snape, I might work in St Mungo's'

'Whatever my farther has planned for me'

'You don't have to do what your farther says you know'

'If only it was that easy'

I decided we needed a change of subject I could tell Draco didn't want to talk about it anymore

'Are you going to the first task next week?'

'Maybe'

I elbowed him wanting a proper reply, he laughed and pulled my arms to my chest

'Yes I will be there'

'Who are you supporting?'

'Krum of course'

'Oh'

'I don't need to ask who you are supporting'

'Cedric's very handsome; most of the girls are supporting him'

'If you want to support him you can join all those other girls I'm sure he will love another follow' I laughed and kissed his lips

'I'm supporting Harry Potter'

'I think that's worse'

'I am a Gryffindor don't forget'

'How can I forget?

'I could spend all the time in the world in here'

He grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch

'We have half an hour before we have to go down to the great hall'

'I never did thank you for the watch, it must of cost a lot of money'

'Not a lot for a Malfoy'

'How can I repay you' I looked at him with an innocent expression

'I can think of a few ways'

He pulled me close to him and we kissed until we were both dizzy and needed air, we both sighed because we knew we had to leave this room and face the real world, I left first and made my way down to the great hall and 10 minutes later Draco walked in with his friends behind him.

….

This is Anna's school uniform for her third year

cgi/set?id=123220792


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 First Task

It was the day of the first task and everyone was waiting in the stand supporting the colours of their victor, I was wearing my Gryffindor scarf and waving a flag with Harry's face on, I couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement of it all, the first champion came out it was Cedric, he looked around looking for something when all of a sudden a great dragon swooped down and blew fire in Cedric's direction it wasn't long before he has collected a golden egg from the nest the dragon was protecting, he had tried so many different tricks but in then end one had worked and he had collecting the egg, next cam Fluer into the enclosure, she was quicker than Cedric and only had a few near misses, then out slouched Krum, the Slytherins went crazy it barely looked like a challenge for Krum before I knew it the whistle blew and Krum had the egg, it was Harry's turn next, we all yelled his name when he walked into the arena, he raised his wand and said something none of us could hear, minutes passed and Harry just stood there then we all heard a whizzing sound and then Harry's broom whizzed into the enclosure straight towards him he jumped on and zoomed towards the sly causing the dragon to follow him, he kept on climbing in the sky until he disappeared and no one could see him, we waited for around 5 minutes then he zoomed down and grabbed the egg with ease,

'Look at that' bagman said over the speaker 'will you look at that, our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter' The crowd was going wild, Gryffindor's with cheers of joy, Harry disappeared into the first aid tent and everyone started to make a move, we all went back to our common room where there was a fall scale party in swing, the Weasley Twins had smuggled food and drink into the common room and everyone was in a good mood, Harry turned up a while later and showed everyone the egg people flocked around him. I could see from where I was seating and it was one of the most prettiest things I've ever seen, it was solid gold with patterns on after about an hour Professor McGonagall came into the common room and demanded we all went to bed so the party slowly dispersed, I walked into the dorm to find all the girls in a circle in the middle of the floor

'Why don't you join us Anna' It was Emma who spoke to me I wasn't sure if I should these girls have never bothered with me before

'Come on Anna time to start making friends' I nodded and sat down

'We were talking about the handsome men the triwizard tournament has bought to the school' Emma smiled at the other two girls

One of the girls called Rose spoke up 'Viktor Krum is quite nice to look at, and the other Durmstrang boys are not hard on the eye'

The last girl called Daisy smiled and said 'Cedric is also handsome, you know who I also find handsome in a save his soul kind of way'

Emma winked at her and asked her who

'Draco Malfoy' when she said his name I couldn't help but get jealous that other girls were looking at him

'Daisy he is a school bully and he is so up him-self' Rose smiled and carried on 'but he is also good to look at when he doesn't open his mouth'

Emma looked at me 'What do you think about our Mr Malfoy?'

'I don't. I think he is a bully and someone needs to take him down a peg'

All the girls nodded at me and for the first time I felt like I belong with these girls

'Have you heard Anna?'

'Heard what?'

'About the ball'

'What Ball?'

All three girls looked at me with puzzled looks

'The Yule Ball of course' Daisy told me

'Yes, the Yule Ball is always held whenever the Triwizard Tournament is taking place which means that it's being held here at Hogwarts' Rose looked so happy

'When will it be?'

'During the Christmas holiday so everyone is staying at Hogwarts this year' there goes my quite Christmas break

'We will all need to buy balls gowns and everything that goes with them I drowned the girls out because my excitement was dulled by the fact that I can't afford to get a dress maybe I could crawl up with a book and drawn out the music and everyone have fun.

'Are you ok Anna?' I looked to find all the girls looking at me again

'I'm fine just wondering who would ask me to the ball'

'Maybe Colin or someone out of the blue'

'Maybe, well I think we will have to go to bed girlies' Emma stood and stretched out I hadn't realised but we had been sitting for a while and my muscles had started to seize up

I changed and climbed into bed and closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me, the next Friday came quickly and I hadn't seen Draco because forth years had a lot of work to do, I needed a place to sit and have some piece and quite to do my homework before the weekend, I went up to the seventh floor and walked three time in front of the wall and thought of our place, this time when I walked in there was a desk so I could do my work I walked over to the desk and found a note waiting for me **Meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow outside Gladrags Wizardwear **I smiled at the note and put it in my bag then I set off to work witch took hours but I was finally writing the last line on my charms homework, thank god I could feel my eyes start to close I packed everything back in my bag and made my way slowly to the dormitory, when I got there all of the girls were asleep and I wasn't far behind them. The morning light woke me and I started getting ready for the Hogsmeade visit, I made my way down to breakfast and grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice, I finished my quick breakfast and made my way to the gates while Filch ticked my name of and let me leave, I walked down the path towards the high street and looked for the shop called Gladrags. I found it and waited outside where there was a bench, a few minutes later I looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, It was Draco stood up and he pulled me in for a hug

'How are you?' he looked down at me

'I'm fine, how are you?' I looked up at him getting my fill of his face

'I'm ok forth years have a lot of work to do'

'Draco why are we here?'

'Well, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?'

'Really, you will have to be seen in public with me'

'I'll think I'll cope' he had a playful grin on his face

'Then yes I will'

'Good which leads me to the next part, you will need a dress and I have an endless supply of money, so I would like to buy you the dress as a present'

'No I can't allow you to do that'

'Oh really, do you plan to come to the ball in your jeans?'

He got me there I really didn't have a dress to wear by the look on Draco's face he knew he had won the argument

'Now that is settled go in and mention my name they will look after you, when you are done meet me in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop' He kissed my nose and left me standing outside Gladrags, I took a deep breath and entered the shop.

The bell rang as I entered the shop and I was first faced with an array of brightly coloured socks, once you got over that the shop had rows and stacks of different clothes an elderly witch came out from a backroom and smiled at me

'May I help you dear?'

'Yes ermm…Draco Malfoy sent me here' great I was ermming sounding like I don't know what I am doing

'Ah yes dear, you're here for a ball gown'

'That's right'

'Well dear take a seat and I have chosen some for you to try pick the ones you like the best' she went back into the backroom and bought out some dresses, one was black ,another was red a different one was green and the last one was an off white colour, I tried the first three on but they didn't suit me, one was to puffy, the other was to tight and the other one the colour didn't suit me at all, the last one was the most wonderful dress I had ever seen, and it was the one that was made for me, it was a flowy dress from the waist down with a corset type top that was encrusted with so many gems, it had a belt made up of silver sequins and the gems carried down to above my knee and the dress went down to the floor, the witch bought out a pair of pink heels to go with my dress and declared I was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen she promised me that the dress will be waiting for me when I return back to my dorm, I thanked her and walked out of the shop towards were I was due to meet Draco. The teashop was a small place that was cosy and welcoming I walked in and saw Cedric and a girl called Cho Chang was in one corner learning close to each other at the other end of the tea room sat Draco sipping from a china cup the sight seemed peculiar to me, I walked over and sat in the chair across from him

'Find everything you needed?'

'I did but I still don't like the idea of you buying me the dress'

'Too late now'

'Hmph'

He grinned at me and offered me a cup of tea I took it, welcoming the warmth as I took a sip

'So whilst I've been playing princess what have you been up to?'

'Nothing much just a bit of business and then I came here to wait for you'

'Ok then if you want to be mysterious' he smiled at me and took my hand and placed a kiss on it he held on to it from across the table

'I hear you've been kept busy with dance lessons' I had to giggle at the thought of Draco whirling around the great hall

'Yes although I can already dance mother taught me, as a Malfoy we have balls most holidays'

'Oh to live like the rich'

'Yes well, it's not all fun and games'

'Is this your first Christmas away from home?'

'No in my second year I stayed because mother and farther were visiting relatives'

'It's not so bad here, the Christmas dinner is grand'

'You do make me laugh Anna'

'Come on we have to start heading back before a snow storm hits'

'Ok' he grabbed my hand as we left the warmth of the tea room, the snow was picked up and you couldn't see in front of you face Draco pulled me to his side as we battled up the path to the gates to Hogwarts once we were there we went our separate ways, I needed to get in front of a fire so I could defrost. The Yule ball was a week away and I couldn't help be excited, like promised my dress was waiting for me back at the dorm so I hung it up and went down to the common room so I could sit in front of the fire.

Here is Anna's outfit for Hogsmeade and her Yule Ball dress

yule_ball/set?id=120782978

annas_dracos_hogsmeade_visit/set?id=123223324


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Yule Ball

I never really cared much for Christmas day, I mean I loved the whole idea of it, but to me it was just an idea I only ever got presents from the staff at the orphanage and it was only a Terry's Chocolate Orange and once I started coming to Hogwarts they stopped coming because the staff didn't know how to get post to Hogwarts. So on Christmas Day I woke as usual and thought of it as any other day, I decided to go down to breakfast and then go to the seventh floor, I had a bowl of cereal and then made my way to the seventh floor, I walked in and gasped, there was a beautiful Christmas tree that was white with, white, light purple, pink baubles with fluffy tinsel, the fire was blazing and there was Christmas decorations dotted here and there, stood next to the tree was Draco

'Did you do this?'

'I did, do you like it?'

'I love it' I walked over and kissed him and cuddled into his side

'I thought we could hide out here until the Yule ball tonight'

'A whole day with you, it must be Christmas'

He chuckled and bent down and kissed me, he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the sofa and sat me down, he went back and grabbed something from under the tree and walked back time me, he sat down and grabbed my had and place a box with a bow in it.

'Merry Christmas'

'But I didn't get you anything'

'I don't want anything, now open it'

I pulled on the ribbon and opened the box, inside was a necklace, it was really beautiful in the centre was a yellow diamond and it was surrounded by 6 white diamonds in a snowflake effect it truly was beautiful

'Draco I can't…'

Draco cut me off before I could protest any further

'I already did, so let me help you put it on' He took the box from me and moved my hair out of the way once he fastened the clasp he kissed my neck and set my skin on fire where his lips touched my skin. I turned and faced him and looked into his eyes

'Draco I…I love you'

He looked at me in shock then he broke into a great big goofy smile

'I love you to' he pulled my face towards him and crushed his lips to mine I let out a sigh of contempt and melted into his arms this was where I wanted to be, this is where I felt at home, in Draco's arms.

I wasn't sure I wanted this to go any further just yet so I pushed him away, he looked hurt

'I'm sorry…It's just I felt like this was leading to somewhere I didn't want to goo just yet'

'I understand' I nodded and leant back into his arms as we faced the fire he rested his chin on my head and I closed my eyes, a year ago I would never dream I would be where I was now, in the arms of the guy I loved and the guy happened to be Draco Malfoy.

'People are saying you're going to the ball with Pansy Perkins'

'You're not still jealous are you?'

'No' I was too quick to reply and he could see straight through me

'I don't know why you listen to people's gossip, you know very well I am going with you'

'You and Pansy seem close'

He sighed and I knew that he was board of all the questions but I wanted some answers

'Me and Pansy have been friends since the sorting, then my parents met and they have become close friends of the family'

I could tell he was holding something back from me

'What are you not telling me?'

'It's nothing'

'Tell me'

'Well my parents have an idea about me and Pansy'

'Oh I see, and you can't tell them about me so they think you and Pansy are…'

'But that will all change tonight when people see me and you at the ball together'

'Are you sure you want that?' What would people say about me and Draco being together will they judge us? Gossip will fly I'm used to being in the background, will I be in the spotlight?

'Yes I want nothing more than to be able to sit next to you, are hold your hand are even more scandalous, kiss you in public' I felt a warmth spread through me at the thought of Draco wanting to be with me outside of this room

'So do I' The clock above the fire chimed 1 o'clock it was time to go down to the great hall for Christmas dinner and then everyone was heading back to their dormitories to get ready for the ball, we both made our way downstairs and even walked in together normal there was only one table in the great hall on Christmas day and the staff and pupils had Christmas dinner together but all the table were there and everyone was waiting for the dinner to begin, once everyone was seated the food started to appear, Emma sat next to me and we pulled a cracker between us and a real life mouse leapt out we squealed and began to laugh I could feel like me and Emma were becoming friends, once the deserts had been cleared away and our plates back to their clean selves we all climbed the stairs to start and get ready for the ball. We all got ready together Emma helped me put my make up on and I helped her zip up her dress, when we were done we both looked in the mirror and I was amazed how different I looked with some make up on maybe I'll start wearing it although I'll have to get Emma to teach me, I was due to meet Draco at the entrance of the great hall in 10 minutes so I slid into my shoes and made my down the stairs which was a little more tricky in heels. I walked down the last few stairs to find Draco with Pansy clawed onto his arm, I stood there unsure of what I was meant to do…I was angry at both Draco and Pansy…had this whole thing been some sort of bet…bet to get the loner to fall in love with the bad boy? I was about to retreat when I heard Draco call out my name

'Where are you going?'

'I was just…nothing'

'Good come here then' I walked down the steps and Draco took my arm

'You look beautiful'

'Thank you, what was up with Pansy?'

'She had it in her head that she was going with me, but she got the hint in the end'

I was still staring at Draco when we walked into the hall and the breath in my throat caught, the hall looked truly magical there were tables with a silver table cloth draped over it with a centre piece in the centre the chairs were cushioned stools everything glowed in silver and white just like snow, there was a band playing already because we were a little late due to the whole Pansy issue which was good because everyone was more interested in the band than us, Draco dropped our arms and took my hand and led us onto the dance floor, we had missed the opening dance with the champions, we swayed to the music our bodies close together but I didn't hear the music all I could focus on was Draco, after an hour of dancing my feet ached and I needed to sit down, Draco led us to a table in the corner of the room and sat down I reached the goblet that was in front of me and smiled as the goblet filled itself with pumpkin juice, Hogwarts still surprised me, when I was sipping my drink I took the chance to look around the room, Harry and Ron were sitting with their dates looking miserable, Ron was staring and Hermione and Viktor, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were dancing slowly together on the dance floor I felt Draco's hand on my back and I leaned into him as he kissed me on the forehead, I sighed I was so happy things were really looking up in life I had Draco and I was starting to make friends with the girls in my dormitory, we decided to dance some more as a slow song came on Draco pulled me near, just then I noticed that people were beginning to stare and I looked around at all the staring faces

'Draco people are staring'

He smiled

'Let's give them something to stare at' he pulled me near and kissed me until I was out of breath people were defiantly staring now and then the whispering started happening, I buried my head in Draco's shoulder trying to drawn out the whispering not to long after that the professors announced that was the end of the yule ball and if everyone could kindly return to our dormitory, everyone made their way out of the ball Draco took my hand and we made our way out with the crowd he kissed me on the cheek when we got to the end of the staircase and said he would meet me tomorrow, once I entered the dormitory I was swooped upon by the girls in my dorm

'Draco was your date?' Emma was the first to reach me as I entered the dormitory

'I thought you said you didn't like him' Rose was the next to speak

'Are you a couple' Daisy was the last to speak all of the questions sounded more like a statement rather than questions but they all stared at me expecting an answer

'Ermm…' I didn't know what to say and they were all staring at me do I tell them about everything or should I just play dumb

'I'm tired I'll see you in the morning' I headed straight for my bed and bulled the heavy curtains around it, I could still see them starting dumbstruck at me through the cracks I got dressed for bed and fell into my pillow. Everyone woke up late the next day due to the Yule ball yesterday I was the only one who was awake by 9 o'clock I made my way down to breakfast and found sleepy eyed students everywhere, I sat down and found a daily prophet next to me I read the main headline and was outraged by what I had read Rita Skeeter was at it again making up lies and putting everyone in a bad light she had even dragged Hagrid into it looked down the table and saw Harry and Ron in a conversation Harry was clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet this wasn't good gossip was bad enough around Hogwarts now the rest of the wizarding world knows what's going on, I always suspected Hagrid being a half giant but even I know that being a giant even half an giant in the wizarding world isn't a good thing, I finished my breakfast and made my way to the room of requirements where me and Draco were meeting, I entered and sat on the sofa and grabbed the book I had left there, I read about a chapter when Draco walked in he bent down and kissed me and sat next to me as I stretched my legs across his lap.

'What would you like to do today?' he looked at me as I put my book down on the floor

'I don't mind do you want to go into Hogsmeade?' I looked out the window and saw that spring was fast approaching the snow was finally melting

'Sure' He stood up and held his hand out to me to help me get up off the sofa we walked out to wear filch was ticking of names once we were signed out we walked down the path into Hogsmeade, Draco wanted to go to Zonko's so we stopped their for a while whilst he got what he wanted, they we went to Honey Dukes and bought the sweets we wanted, we decided we wanted some butterbeer so I got a table whilst Draco got the drinks,when I sat down Pansy strutted over to me looking angry

'So Draco has decided to belittle himself and go out with a filthy mudblood' she spat the words at me and I flinched at the word mudblood

'Lost your tongue mudblood?' she was looking me with hatred

'I err I..' I didn't know what to say

'Is there a problem here?' I looked up to find Draco holding our drinks looking at Pansy

'Well if it isn't Draco didn't realise you were slumming it' I could see Draco getting angry and I didn't know what to do

'Listen Pansy, you were living in a dream world were me and you were together but that wasn't real' They were staring face to face now

'Really Draco you didn't say that this summer, when you know what happened' Draco's face fell and he looked at me

The realization hit me and I went numb Draco and Pansy this summer getting well 'close' the thought made me kinda sick to my stomach, I was so stupid me and Draco could never work out, he was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor, he was very rich and I was the poor orphan girl who had no friends, I was so stupid for thinking it could work out, it was time I came crashing back down to reality. Without another word I got up and left the table not listening to Draco calling my name, inside my heart was breaking.

Anna's Christmas present

. ?sku=GRP07640


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Broken hearts take time to mend

It had been five weeks since I had left Draco and Pansy and my heart still broke every time I saw him, I've not spoken to him, Draco's tried to speak to me but I've avoided him, tomorrow is the second task and everyone is excited for that well most people I really didn't care for the Triwizard tournament anymore, I hadn't been to the room of requirements since the Hogsmeade visit because I knew he would be there, people stopped talking to me again and it all went back to the way it was before Draco carried on being a bully to everyone and I blended into the background, but this time I had a broken heart I don't think I could mend. The day of the task came and we were all waiting around the lake in the stands wondering what was happening we were told the task would be by the lake but we didn't expect it to be in the lake, the champions all lined up and depending on their school in the last task depended on how long they had in the water, Harry was first so he had more time so he got to go in first, without needing to look I new Draco was a few rows behind me I could always feel when he was near, I turned my head slightly and saw Pansy practically draped across him, I had to fight back tears I turned back to the lake and found that an image appeared above the lake of what was happening underneath Krum had just cast a spell to turn his head into a sharks and was bulleting through the water, Fleur got caught by something I had never seen before and the same looking creatures were attack Harry, Cedric was going through the lake with ease and seemed to know where he was going, about an hour later Cedric had freed Cho and they were both heading towards to the surface everyone cheered when they emerged and they were both taken to the medical tent, Fleur was bought to the top and didn't have someone with her she looked unconscious and she was rushed to the tent, Viktor was the back with someone I didn't know, Harry had still not come back and I could see peoples worried faces then all of a sudden he appeared with Ron and Fleur sisters he had saved both of them. The crowd went crazy there were cheers and boos from the Slytherins. Everyone waited when a fight broke out about whether Harry bringing two people back means he wins, there is a big debate after about 15 minutes it was announced he would receive 45 points tying for first place with Cedric the next task was announced for June the twenty forth.

Easter holidays came and went and I was back to being lonely, I spent most of the holiday hiding in the library reading as many books as I could, I never did get to finish the one in the room of requirement oh well maybe someday I'll find that book somewhere else it was a muggle book so I may go to the library this summer, School started up again and it was back to normal lessons for now rumours were circulating that the last task was going to be a maze and the champions had to get to the centre of it, in the centre was the Triwizard cup, give or take a couple of days it was a month till the final task and there was a buzz in the air school as due to end for summer soon and the champion will be revealed, I was glad school was over I could go back to the orphanage and spend my summer sitting in my room ignoring the world just like it ignores me, all the champions were busy getting ready for the final task and the rest of the school was getting ready for final exams me included the only one I wasn't worried about was potions but thinking about potions made me think of Draco.

The final task came around quickly and before I knew it I found myself draped in the Gryffindor's colours sitting in the stands watching each champion enter the forest, about half an hour after the last champion entered which was Fleur due to the second task incident, I felt a hand on my shoulder I could tell who's it was before I looked the heat it caused my skin it had to be Draco's

'We need to talk' I began to protest but the look on his face told me he wasn't taken no as an answer I followed him silently until we came to a deserted area of the school grounds, Draco stopped and turned around and looked at me, there was a moment of silence until I broke it

'What do you want Draco?'

'We need to talk you keep ignoring me and we need to sort this out'

'What is there to sort out, you and Pansy are a thing I was just getting in the way, go do your parents proud, marry her and have little Slytherin babies that will be just as squashed face as her, you might be lucky and have them inherit your blonde hair' I could help it I let out all the hurt and hate I had boiling in me

'Anna I don't want Pansy, you're the one that I love, do you hear that Anna I love you. You know what, I think you're scared about what people are saying and you used the Pansy situation just to run away and hide, but guess what I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me. Do you think I ever dreamed of falling in love with a mudblood that's in Gryffindor for merlin's sake my family if they found out may disown me but it's a risk I'm willing to take' I was speechless I've never seen Draco have so much passion in something I never dreamed it would be about me.

'Yes Draco what about your family' I spat once I had recovered his family were never going to accept me that's for sure and for god sake I'm only 14, I feel like I've grown up so much this year.

'What about them, they don't need to know it's my life I'm leading'

'So you wan….' Before I could finish he kissed me with so much love and passion I couldn't help myself wrap my arms around his neck and lean in, when he pulled back I felt all the barriers I had try to make start to crumble

'You broke my heart Draco Malfoy'

'I intend to fix your heart Anna Wood. I promise' looking into his eyes I knew that his was telling the truth but there was something I wanted to ask him and I wasn't so sure how he was going to take it

'Can we go back to when no one knew about us, back when it was just us and no Pansy or anyone else, to the rest of the world we broke up and stayed that way?' I looked at him and he smiled down at me

'Does that mean I have you back?'

'Yes Draco Malfoy it does, but you still need to make it up to me' He couldn't help but smile at the look on his face it looked like he won some sort of jack pot or something he leaned in and I knew what he wanted and I met him half way, I melted into his arms that I missed so much in the months that we weren't together, we sat down and stayed and I stayed in his arms looking up at the stars wondering how this year had changed me so much and I was so grateful for it, after an hour we made our way back to the stands and took our original seats, everyone was getting nervous Krum and Fleur had both been knocked out the task and were sitting waiting for the champion to emerge, Dumbledore was also looking worried, something must be wrong, Harry and Cedric must be in some sort of trouble for Dumbledore to look worried, then without warning Harry emerged carrying Cedric and the cup everyone began to cheer until Cedric's body fell to the ground, deadly still the people at the front of the stands began to scream then row by row people worked out why he was still, Cedric was dead something terribly wrong had happened in the maze, Dumbledore crouched over Harry but none knew what was going on, I looked back at Draco and for once saw shock on his face, once things began to calm down everyone was told to return to their dormitory immediately with no detours, everyone rose from their seats and started making their way to the entrance hall, I started to feel numb someone has been killed on the grounds of Hogwarts well maybe not on the grounds of Hogwarts I heard Harry raving to Dumbledore about a port key or something but it was a student from Hogwarts. Everyone sat around in the common room not knowing what to do, Professor Mcgonagall came in a demanded that we all must go to bed today had been long a tiring and we must all get some sleep, no one argued with her and we all made our way to beds still no one spoke.

The next morning came and no one was in a good mood Dumbledore had cancelled the lessons for the week other than that, he was trying to make everything seem normal, after breakfast I went up to the room of requirements, I wasn't surprised to find Draco there already, I ran into his arms as he pulled me close, I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes

'It's so horrible'

'I know, I know' he held me as a cried and kissed my head over and over again, I felt safe in his arms but my heart still needed time to mend

'Everyone is walking around like they have turned into Zombies overnight and the professors are trying to make it seem nothing has happened'

'My farther says the ministry is covering everything up'

'Draco has Voldermort returned, I don't understand'

'I don't know' a worried look crossed his face and I suddenly released this could mean something to his family

'What does it mean for your family' He looked down at me and I could tell he was holding things back from me

'I don't know'

'Draco tell me the truth'

'That is the truth' I knew it wasn't but I didn't want to push him, I looked around the room and noticed the book I had left on the floor and smiled

'Why are you smiling?'

'It's just I thought I would never get to read the end of the book I left here'

'You were worried about a book?'

'Yes books were my only friends for a long time' I could feel the pout on my lips but Draco bent down and kissed the pout away.

'We only have a few more week of school' I said a whole summer without seeing Draco

'I know, I'll think of something'

'Maybe I'll show you my world without magic' I laughed at the thought of Draco turning up at the orphanage asking to see me, I doubt they will let him in I go to an all-girls orphanage no boys

'Why did you laugh?'

'It's just I can't see you in the muggle world'

'Mother and Father don't normally let me go to the muggle world, they say I can't mix with those people'

'Those are my people Draco' I still felt like he always felt himself above everyone else

'I know it's just not how my families sees it'

'Well I am just going have to see if I can change that'

'Seems like someone is starting to forgive me'

'Not even a little bit' I pushed him away and made my over to the sofa and sat down crossed legged. Draco walked over and sat down next to me

'The term is almost over, summer is so close I can feel it' I looked out the window in front of me and smiled when I saw birds flying in the clear blue sky

'You already said that'

I looked at him and nodded conversation was kinda hard to think about with recent events and didn't know what to say some part of my brain wished that it was a normal school year, but to be fair it's never been a normal school year since I started and people all ways whispered and said it was because of Harry. We sat, me staring out the window and Draco next to me for an hour then I said we better make a move.

'We may not have end of year tests but we still have the attend the lessons' he nodded and followed me out into the corridor we knew this would be the last time until the new school year that we would be back in this corridor so we both took one final look at the disappearing door and with a sudden heavy door I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, it was busy it seemed like no one wanted to hang around the castle. Things carried on the next few weeks the same everyone seemed to not hang around anywhere for long, the only time would be during meals and lessons that people hung around the corridors, the end of term feast was held as usual but when I entered things were different instead of the house colours there was black drapes behind the teachers table and everyone knew who they were for, the hall was a lot quieter than it had been the last two years I had been here, somehow however when Dumbledore stood it went even quieter

'The end' said Dumbledore looking around 'Of another year, there is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I first must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here' he gestured towards the Hufflepuffs 'enjoying our Feast with u. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory' everyone raised their goblets and said Cedric's name

'Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you al, whether you knew him well or not. I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about' Everyone held their breaths this is what people had been waiting for, the truth.

'Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldermort' a panicked whisper exploded in the hall and I looked up to find Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle

'The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so, either because they will not believe Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory'

Dumbledore had everyone's attention and they hung on every word finally hearing the truth, some people not believing it some too scared to even think about it

'There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death, I am talking of course, about Harry Potter' Everyone's eyes were know on our house table

'Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort, he risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have every shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him' Dumbledore raised his goblet and everyone followed suit murmuring Harry's name well that was besides the Slytherins

'The Triswizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened, of Lord Voldemort's return, such ties are more important than ever before, every guest in this hall, will be welcomes back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.'

'It is my belief, and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this hall, have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, A student was taken from our midst.'

'Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory'

With that Dumbledore nodded and we were all dismissed to go and pack the last things in our trunks ready for the train ride back home tomorrow.

Anna's third task outfit

cgi/set?id=126496237


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Train ride home

Heading back the Muggle world was not the most ideal thing I wanted to do, yet I didn't feel safe at Hogwarts at the moment, I was in a compartment with some other people from my year but I tuned them out Draco was off with his friends somewhere being his usual bulling self which I didn't agree on but what could I do to stop him? The train ride seemed quicker the normal with a shuddering stop the train came into kings cross and I rose with everyone else to make my way of the train pulling my trunk behind me I emerged onto the platform and looked around for the person who is meant to meeting me, I don't know who it was going to be, like I said before I kinda just blended into the background at the orphanage and at Hogwarts, once families began to leave I looked around for a familiar face I saw Draco with his parents walking towards to platform wall he turned and winked at me as I smiled back, once the platform had cleared I noticed I was one of the only people left

'You've got to leave the platform miss before you the portal closes' it was a security wizard who spoke to me and he pointed at the wall, I nodded and walked through the wall and found myself on platform nine at Kings Cross I still looked around hoping I would find someone waiting for me not knowing how to get onto the platform but still there was no one I knew, I sighed and dragged my trunk out onto the street. Well what was I supposed to do now, I had no money to get a bus or train and it was in the middle of rush hour so I had people almost tripping over my trunk as the made their way to the station catching a train home and magic was out of the question since I was underage and was truly stuck I was stood there for maybe a few minutes when I saw a women with red hair walk up to me

'Are you ok dear' She had a motherly sense about her

'Ermm…I've just come home from a year at school and nobody is here to meet me'

She nodded 'Hogwarts is it?'

'Yes…how did…'

'Your trunk and my children go there you may know then Fred, George, Ron and Ginny' With each name she pointed over her shoulder and I saw the Weasley's standing by a car

'Oh yeah I'm in Ginny's year'

'Yes she said. Would you like some help?'

'No it's ok'

'It's no problem dear please allow us to drive you to were you need to go'

I didn't know what to say I had never spoken to this woman before and me and Ginny weren't friends even though we were in the same house and the same year but for some reason I knew she wouldn't take no as an answer so I gave in

'Ermm….sure, do you know the Sunnydale orphanage?'

'Yes dear we drive past it on the way, here let me get your trunk'

'Thanks' I awkwardly followed behind her we made our way over to the rest of her family and she spoke to her husband

'Anna here needs a ride home and I said we would help her, Arthur will you put her trunk in the boot'

'Of course Molly dear' Mrs Weasley saw me standing awkwardly by the car and told me to get in and make myself comfortable, I smiled and got in to the car and was shocked to find that it was much bigger than it seemed on the outside I was sat next to Ginny and she smiled at me

'Hi' She smiled at me

'Hi thanks for helping me'

'No problem for a fellow Gryffindor, so Anna how did your school year go?'

'It was ok I guess'

'So where do you live?' It was one of the twins who turned around and asked me the next question

'Sunnydale it's just outside of London'

'Wait isn't that an orphanage?' It was the second twin who asked this

'Yeah it is'

'So have you lived there long?' For some reason Ginny was becoming interested in my life and I wasn't used to it

'Since I was a baby'

'Oh ok' we lapsed into a silence and for some reason it wasn't an uncomfortable one after a while Ginny managed to engage me in a conversation and before I knew it everyone was involved and were all getting along

'We're here' I looked out the window and saw that we had arrived at Sunnydale the same drab building that screamed orphanage to any passer by, I got out the car as Mr Weasley got my trunk for me

'Here you go'

'Thank you for the lift'

'No problem at all' they waited until I was at the door I turned around and waved as they drove off, I turned the handle and walked in

'Hello anyone here' I heard footsteps coming out of the office and looked to find Laura Street emerge

'Anna, so your home for the summer' I despised this women she only ever thought about herself and considering I was the longest person to stay here like I said no one wanted to adopt the weird girl that could make things happen.

'Yes, thanks for picking me up' this is the only person I was sarcastic to, she really pushed my buttons always put me last because she thought I was a waste of space because she knew I was here for the long run

'Anna, I have a lot of things on my mind and you got here didn't you'

I just rolled my eyes and made my way to my room everything was the same bare walls and basic furniture I never decorated hoping that someone would want to adopt me and make me part of their family I put my trunk at the end of my bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen it was about time for dinner and I was starving I took a seat and looked at the other faces at the table some I knew from last summer others looked new, the new kids started at me but I was used to that, every summer I came back the new kids wanted to know what I didn't spend the whole year at the orphanage so I introduced myself

'Hi I'm Anna and I go to boarding school'

One of the new ones spoke up it was a girl of around my age

'How do _you _afford boarding school?' She had a well to do accent clearly came from a well to do background which made no sense why she was here

'I won a scholarship, who are you?'

'I'm Beth I am Laura's come to stay for the weekend then I am going back to the country' great to Laura's around the place that's the least I needed I hoped I could blend in again but for some reason I could feel like Beth was going to make that hard, I looked down at the sausage and mash that was just placed in front of us and dug in, I could tell this summer I was going to ache for Hogwarts for more reasons than one after the plates where cleared up I made my way to bed I was tired after a long days traveling when I got to my room I found an owl sitting on the window ledge with a letter in its beak, I took the letter and watched the owl fly into the nights sky, I unfolded the letter and sat down on my bed to read it

**Anna,**

**Did you get back ok, I didn't see anyone on the platform waiting for you but if you are reading this letter I guess you are fine, mother and farther are throwing some dinner to welcome me home for the holidays I wish you could come. It's a birthday in a few weeks and we are having another party maybe I can sneak you in then maybe I'll tell them I want a masked ball then maybe no one will recognise you. Send a reply back so I know you are ok.**

**Love you**

**Draco**

I went to my trunk and got out a piece of parchment and pen and wrote a reply telling him what happened and that I couldn't wait to see him whenever that was going to be then I took it to my window and was stuck, I had no owl how was I meant to send the reply but as I stood there Draco's owl come back and opened its beak for my reply letter, I held it out to him and with a twoot he flew off, I was so tired I practically fell into bed.

I was awake and dressed sitting at the breakfast table, flipping through some muggle magazines when I decided that I wanted a new look, I was starting to come out of my shell and I was 15 soon why shouldn't I, and I had some money in a bank account from my last birthday because as soon as I have my birthday I'm off to Hogwarts and never have time to spend it, Laura never bought us presents just gave us some money to get our own, saves her the trouble,. I knocked on her office door and told her I was going into town and just waved me off, I'm not even sure she heard what I said she was too busy looking at some paper work, I walked to the bank and took out my money I didn't have a lot but it was enough and then made my way to the town centre. I walked in and out of some shops not finding anything that interested me then I noticed a new shop had opened it was small and I was drawn to it, I walked in and found a middle aged women sitting behind the counter she smiled as I entered and I nodded back, I looked around the racks but truth be told I didn't have a clue what I was looking for, having no friends made it hard to know what was fashionable, I heard movement behind me and I turned around and found the women behind me

'Can I help you sweetie?'

'Ermm…I was hoping to change my look but I don't know how' she looked me over and smiled

'I can help you with that, make your way to the dressing room and I'll bring in a few things, and you can tell me what you think'

I walked into the small cubical and waited until the shop assistant came back I waited for about ten minutes then she came with an armful of clothes and told me to try them on, there were about three skirts, 2 pairs of high waisted jeans, 5 dresses and some tops I had no idea who I was going to pay for all of this but everything she picked me suited me and fitted me.

'I love them all but I can't afford it all'

'Let me worry about that'

'What do you mean?'

'You are the first customer I've had in here for about a month I thought I was going to have to shut, so I have a proposition for you'

I narrowed my eyes at her and titled my head

'Go on'

'Well you can act of my advertisement, I give you a sample of everything that is in the shop, you wear them and tell people where you got them from, deal?'

'Why me?' Ok so this doesn't happen in real life but for some reason it was happening and to me

'I dunno, there is just something about you that I like, maybe I see a younger version of myself in you'

'Then it's a deal, my name is Anna'

'Hello Anna I'm Sarah'

Half an hour later I walked out the shop with bag falls of clothes, shoes and accessories, I had made a new friend and I had a new look that hardly cost me anything, of course I insisted she take the money I had and she took it, grateful for some money. I walked back to the orphanage and started putting everything in my wardrobe; it had never looked so full before. It was after dinner that my second owl in two days had arrived I took the letter and again read it whilst sitting on my bed

Anna,

Hope you have a good first day of the summer holiday, mum would like to invite you to dinner on Tuesday. We will pick you up at 3 O'clock where we dropped you off. Please send a reply back with this owl.

Ginny

P.S Please give Errol some water, he's old and needs a rest before sending him back

I went downstairs and got a bowl of water and wrote a reply, I didn't know what to write, I've never been invited to some ones house before and never someone I had just met, although it did say her mum wanted to ask me so maybe Ginny was only doing as her mum asked. However I wrote that I would love to come and gave Errol the letter and watched as he soared of with a sigh I closed my window and went to bed, I started at the ceiling until my eye lids felt heavy and I slowly closed my eyes.

I've changed Draco's birthday, he is the oldest in the year but I want to make his birthday during the summer holidays.

Anna's journey home outfit

anna_end_third_year/set?id=127182476


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dinner invite

Tuesday snuck up on me and without my notice it was 3 o'clock, I double checked my reflection and waited by the front door until I saw a car pull up with a herd of ginger hair in it, I opened the front door as Mr Weasley and Ginny got out the car, I walked towards them with an awkward smile on my face, why was I doing this, I didn't really know Ginny and all of a sudden I was being invited to dinner, I smoothed down my dress for something to do and came to a halt by the car

'Hi' I still had the awkward smile on my face but Mr Weasley was too busy looking around him with wonder

'Sorry dad's a bit crazy when it comes to all things muggle, I like your dress'

'Thanks' She opened the car down a slid in a moved to the seat on the other side leaving room for me to get into the car, once we were all seating and belted Mr Weasley started the car and we were traveling out of London

'Where do you live?' I turned towards Ginny realising I didn't have a clue where we were going

'Devon, we live on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole'

'Devon isn't that a bit far to travel'

'We will travel by Floo powder, we're going to use the network at the ministry, because dad works there we can'

'Floo powder?' I had no idea what this was and I was realising how much I didn't actually know about the wizarding world

'Yeah it lets you travel from one fire place to another; it's the easiest way because we can't disapparate at our age'

She was using words that I didn't understand but I smiled and nodded like I understood we were in the heart of London by now we parked outside a very large building and made our way to some toilets at the point I was very confused

'Since we are traveling as a family we can use the disabled' Mr Weasley said with a smile as he opened the door and hurried us in

'As our guest would you like to go first?' They were both turned to me but I had no clue what was going on

'Errmmm…Do what?

'Dad don't forget that Anna new to this whole thing'

'Oh right yeahs, Ginny would you like to go first'

'Ok' She climbed into the toilet and flushed the chain within a second she was gone

'Wh…wh…what just happened?'

'It's perfectly safe come on' He picked me with by my elbows and placed me in the toilet a just had time to hold my breath before he pulled the chain, I had the weird spinning feeling in my head and I could feel water around me but none of it was touching me, I could breathe if I wasn't whizzing downwards with my breath left somewhere above my head, I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't, I heard a pop somewhere and all of a sudden I was standing in a huge open space, I moved out the way before someone could knock me over, we were in an atrium for what I could gather, there was a golden statue with a fountain, along one side was fireplaces with wizards popping out every second, looking up was what looked like offices, Ginny was waving me over she stood next to an empty fireplace, I turned around and found Mr Wealsey shooting out of the pipe I had just come from. In a small bucket hanging on the fireplace was a green powder that seemed to glow a little bit

'Anna what you need to go is grab a handful of this powder stand in the fire place and tell it where you want to go, that would be The Burrow, you must say it clearly otherwise you may end up somewhere else'

I nodded and grabbed a handful of the powder and stood in the flames of the fireplace, the flames tickled my skin but that was it, I half expected it to burn but I didn't, was I meant to throw the powder down or let it trickle I settled for saying The Burrow and throwing the powder into the flames, once again the air from my lungs was snatched from me but it was a better experience than the toilet travel, once the lick of the flames on my skin disappeared I opened my eyes and found myself in a fireplace in a living room that had clutter everywhere but it looking live in and I liked it, Mrs Weasley was waiting for us and she helped me out of the fireplace

'Welcome dear, are Arthur and Ginny behind you'

'Oh..yes they are' with that the fireplace was full of green flames and then Ginny was standing there whipping shoot of her top

'Hi mum, dad will be here in a minute' She climbed out of the fireplace and walked into to the kitchen I followed and wasn't surprised the find that the kitchen was just like the living room, clutter was everywhere, there where pans on the stove cooking themselves and a pair of knitting needles busy knitting what looked like would be a scarf in Gryffindor colours, sitting at the table were the twins they were fiddling with what looked like toffees

'Would you like one Anna' One of the twins held out the toffee for me to take

'Fred Weasley don't you even think about it' Mrs Weasley looked about to pop she was all red in the face

The twins looked sheepish and left the table to retreat upstairs, I looked to Ginny for an explanation

'Fred and George or working on new things for the joke shop they want to open, mum is dead set against it wanting them to stay in Hogwarts to get their N.E.W.T.S'

'Oh right' for once all day I knew what she was going on about O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S where the exams we took to gain qualifications, I knew Draco was going to be taken his O.W.L.S this year

'Yeah Ron is taken his O.W.L.S this year and Fred and George are doing their N.E.W.T.S'

'Dinner will be shortly girls would you mind helping me set the table?'

'Sure' I grabbed the pile of plates and started setting the table

'So who will be joining us for dinner?'

'Well there is mum, dad, me, Fred and George and Ron, Percy isn't joining us for dinner and my other two brothers are overseas doing things for the bank. As you can see we are a big family'

'I wish I had some siblings'

'It's no bad just a bit crowded sometimes when everyone is at home'

'I can imagine, thanks for like inviting me'

'No problem, I see you around school and your always on your own, why is that?'

She was looking at me waiting for an answer so I stalled and pretended to concentrate on getting the angle of the knife I just put down right

'I just spent too much time in the library and never really made friends'

'Well I'm sure that will all change soon, heck you can count me as a friend if you want'

'Thanks' Mrs Weasley called everyone to the table and sat down as all the pots placed themselves on the table and everyone started helping themselves putting big spoon falls on their plants, when the pot was passed to me I spooned what looked a like a stew onto my plate and then I wash given the boiled potatoes, I dug in and we pleased to find that it tasted wonderful once everyone had finished the main course ice cream and jelly was served, it reminded me of the days when I was only little and the orphanage used to throw parties for your birthday. When the plates were cleared away everyone stayed at the table talking

'So Anna, you're in Gryffindor' it was Ron who asked me this question

'Yeah, the best house to be part of'

'You got that right, wouldn't want to be in Slytherin'

Everyone around the table nodded, this made me feel a little uneasy, I agree that I wouldn't want to be put into Slytherin but it was the house Draco belong to

We all joked around and got along and I started to feel like this was how it felt to belong to a family all of a sudden Mrs Weasley jumped up

'Is that the time we must get you back home dear' everyone looked around startled then realised that outside the sky was starting to turn dark

'You're right Molly dear, come on Anna we will use the floo network again but this time you must say Ministry of Magic.

'Thank you for having me Mrs Weasley' she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek then hurried me towards the fireplace, I did as I was told and ended up back where we started

'We can go out the front door this time, no need for the whole toilet entrance' I followed him outside the car was where we left it, he drove me back to the orphanage at told me that it was nice to meet me, and then drove off once I had reached the front door. I walked up to my room and found Beth looking around

'What are you doing in here?'

'Looking for something' what the hell could she be looking for in my room

'And what would that be?'

'I don't believe for one second you go to boarding school, I mean look at you, so that means you and my aunt are hiding something and I plan to find it'

I really did dislike the Beth, being Laura's niece seemed to have given some sort of air that made her feel like she was above us all

'Did you find anything?' I looked towards the trunk that thankfully only opened up for me thanks to a spell I cast just before leaving every summer I didn't want anyone being nosey

'Not yet, where did you get all those clothes by the way, they all look new they have labels still on them'

'A friend gave them to me, so if you don't mind' I walked over to my door and opened it so she would get the hint that I want her to leave, she walked past me with a flick of her hair and I closed my door with a sigh, something caught my eye on the window sill, I walked over and found that it was a folded piece of paper.

**Anna,**

**Are you free tomorrow I would like to see you, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever, if you are meet me on the corner by your orphanage. See you tomorrow.**

**Draco**

I smiled, I would be seeing Draco tomorrow, yet tomorrow seemed so far away, I couldn't wait to show him the new and improved me, I hope he liked it, wait since when did I start caring what other people thought of me, I suppose blending into the background never made me think about other people and how they saw me. It was a while yet till I could go to sleep so I walked downstairs and into the living room, no one was there of doing their own thing I suppose, I haven't watched Tv in ages so I flick through the different channels to see what was on, I settled for watching EastEnders, I settled into the sofa and pulled a pillow close, I had no idea what was going on, Lucy Beale had been killed and they had just let this guy Jake out of jail, I guess not watching it for a year really puts you out of the loop, I could hear some of the younger residents coming in from playing outside so decided it was about time to retire to my room, my bed seemed to inviting at the moment and I wanted to crawl into it with a good book, I'd heard the other girls talking about a new film The Fault in Our Stars this morning at breakfast and had found the book in the bookcase downstairs so I decided I would give it a try, well I never thought I would be swimming in tears who would write such a sad book? It literally drained me I felt so tired after reading it that I had barley anytime to put the book down and close my eyes before I was pulled into the dark world of dreams.

Draco was standing over me smiling, but one minute he was Draco the next he was Augustus Waters, he kept saying he should of never of looked at me and he pitied me that my lungs didn't work, I tried to tell him that my lungs where ok but I couldn't get the words out, I had no breath and I could feel my lungs starting to protest, Draco and then Augustus both laughing at me mocking me, my head started to explode with bangs after loud annoying bangs

I shot up straight in bed the bangs weren't part of my dream but part of the real world, someone was slamming the doors and marching around the hallways, I stretched and walked out into the hall ways to see what was going on, I found Beth marching around ranting about losing something

'Where is it, I know one of you has it'

'What are you going on about?' I looked at every ones stunned faces and found that no one knew what was going on

'Someone has taken my necklace, the one my mother gave me, it's gone' Laura was trying to calm her down and make her tell her the whole story

'I came in from going for a walk yesterday and I found her in my room rooting through my stuff' she pointed towards me and everyone turned and looked at me

'No I wasn't, you were the one who was rooting through my stuff'

'Look she is wearing it now' she walked over and pulled the necklace of my neck, the necklace that Draco had given me last Christmas

'Hey that's mine'

'No it's not, I bet you saw me wearing it the other day and wanted it that's why you took it'

'No I didn't a friend gave it to me' At this Laura walked forward and took the necklace from Beth's grasp

'I think I remember your mother giving this to you, Anna why did you take it'

'I didn't take it' this was crazy why was Beth claiming that thee necklace was hers

'Anna this is not acceptable, stealing other peoples things, go back to your room and think about what you have done' I couldn't believe this was happening what would I tell Draco when he saw me today, well there was only one way to find out.

Anna's clothes to the Weasleys

anna_at_weasleys/set?id=127656541


End file.
